This proposal is concerned with the following: a) isolation and characterization of slow reacting substances of anaphylaxis from cat paws and basophilic leukemia cells; b) mechanism of biosynthesis of thromboxanes and protacyclines; c) the metabolism of eicosapentaenoic acid; d) the chemical identity of G-acid from human plasma.